When the crying bird smile
by Shirohina
Summary: Hana Hoshino, une jeune fille lasse de vivre rencontre un étrange jeune homme lors d'un examen d'entrée. Cette rencontre va changer la vie d'Hana, mais en bien, ou en mal ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Réalité

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Le sommeil omniprésent brouillait ma vision, la lumière chaude d'un soleil déjà haut dans le ciel caressait ma peau. Tout était blanc, pur. Tout semblait lisse et aisé. Les draps soyeux, délicieusement parfumés m'enveloppaient dans cocon alanguissant. Je soupirais, ma voix rauque me ramena à la réalité. Ma gorge semblait irritée. La veille, j'avais beaucoup fumé. Trop…ah … Fumer. La sensation brûlante dans ma trachée, la fumée qui caresse mes lèvres, le goût acre sur la langue. Je m'étirais, quelques courbatures apparurent. Je me redressais en poussant les draps, ma tête tournait. Résidu d'héroïne. Des traces de piqûres marbraient mes bras. Ah, douce héroïne, grâce à toi je rêvais éveillée, j'oubliais le passé le temps d'une soirée. J'aimais ces soirées en solitaire au milieu de la foule, où je n'étais qu'une unité parmi des milliers d'autres. La musique forte au point rompre les tympans, l'alcool fruité qui coulait à flot. Mer d'ivresse, la cigarette, ma grande traîtresse, si délicate le soir, si douloureuse le matin. Ma gorge incendiée, mes bras percés, mon estomac malmené. Je me levais, je vidais ma tête. Je devais me préparer à affronter une journée des plus conventionnelles. Un examen d'entrée m'attendait, soit un ennui profond. L'envie de travailler, d'arriver à l'heure bien apprêtée, toutes ces choses banales avaient disparues. Je traînais mon corps douloureux sous la douche. L'eau tiède ruissela, le shampoing moussa dans mes longs cheveux pâles. Je me rinçais, j'enfilais une paire de collants sombres, un short mi-cuisse et t-shirt large. Je tirais mes cheveux en un chignon décontracté. J'évitais de croiser mon reflet dans la glace, je savais que je n'aimerais pas l'image qu'il me renverrait. Je prenais mon sac à la volée et sortais. L'air était frais, je me rendais à pied à l'université, laissant mes souvenirs troubles revenir. J'étais en retard. Cela m'était égal. Un bloc de béton immense me fit face. Voilà ma future prison, monotone et épaisse. Je rentrais tranquillement. Les autres participants allaient sans doutes rire en me voyant. Se moquer, voici un concept bien pitoyable. Je toquai à la porte close de la salle d'examen. Le professeur vint m'ouvrir. Ses petits yeux bovins étaient masqués par de grandes lunettes, son nez aquilin semblait renifler l'air ambiant, sa bouche se tordit et il lança assez fort pour que les élèves l'entendent :

- Arrivée en retard, mais en empestant la cigarette en prime, vous débutez très fort Mademoiselle Hoshino.

- Je pris d'accepter mes plus plates excuses. m'excusais-je en rentrant dans la salle. Elle était vaste, une centaine de candidats dardaient sur moi des regards amusés, je baissais les yeux et serrais plus fermement la hanse de mon sac. Je m'avançais vers une place libre. Le jeune homme d'à côté était installé d'une étrange manière. Il avait replié ses genoux contre lui. Je m'attardais sur son apparence. Il était très mince, ses cheveux noirs d'ébène ne paraissaient guère coiffés, de grands cernes bordaient son regard vide. Je m'asseyais et posais mes affaires sans le quitter du regard. J'avais visiblement trouvé pire que moi.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi avec une lenteur exaspérante et me fixa droit dans les yeux. La couleur de ses iris frôlait celle de l'abîme, et ces-mêmes puits obscurs manquaient cruellement de vie. Je rompis le contact en faisant mine d'être intéressée par un garçon devant moi. Lui, en revanche ne cessa pas de me dévisager. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me remarque. Je voulais être celle que personne ne voie, celle qui passe partout. Je suivais son manège du coin de l'œil, il passa son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, affichant une mine curieuse. J'avais bien envie de lui expliquer ma façon de penser sur son attitude, mais encore une fois, je n'osais pas. Il allait bien finir par arrêter. On distribua les sujets, il reporta son attention sur sa feuille pour mon plus grand soulagement. L'épreuve ne me paraissait pas insurmontable, mais je ne voulais pas réfléchir, je voulais m'évader. Un contact sur mon épaule me sortit de mes pensées. Mon voisin de table la tapotait du bout du doigt. Je l'interrogeais du regard en demandant :

- Quoi ? »

- L'examen vient de commencer. répondit-il d'une voix suave, traînante

- Ah…merci. dis-je en replongeant dans mes songes

Il me tapota à nouveau l'épaule.

- Oui ? fis-je

- Ne devrais-tu pas écrire ? chuchota-t-il

- Si, probablement. acquiesçais-je en soufflant

- Donc tu te fiches d'être acceptée à Todai ? conclut-il

- Non, c'est juste que…Oh et puis j'ai pas à me justifier devant un inconnu. grommelais-je

- Je me nomme Ryuga Hideki. se présenta-t-il

- Tu crois que parce que je connais ton identité je te dois des explications ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Tu devrais t'y mettre. tranchais-je

- Tu devrais t'y mettre aussi. Ton comportement indique que tu n'as aucune envie de le faire, mais au vu de ton caractère, tu le regretteras plus tard. termina-t-il en attrapant son stylo avant de fondre sur la feuille. Je savais qu'il avait gagné cette joute verbale. Et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Une importante quantité de répliques salées me vinrent à l'esprit. Je prenais le stylo et jouais un peu avec. Mon regard tomba sur la feuille, je commençais le premier exercice. Le reste suivit tranquillement. Les soirées alcoolisées s'étaient totalement évaporées de mon esprit. Le test durait quatre heures, j'avais terminé au bout de trois, mon voisin avait fini bien avant moi. Soit c'était un géni et il aurait une note excellente, soit c'était un incapable qui aurait une note extrêmement basse. J'optais pour mon raisonnement numéro un. Je griffonnais quelques esquisses sur mon brouillon vierge, je jetais un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Il avait posé son menton au sommet de ses genoux, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Son profil était harmonieux, un nez droit, de jolie lèvres délicatement ourlées, les cheveux emmêlés dont les épis virevoltaient ci et là autour de sa tête et de grands yeux sombres.

Mon stylo noir glissa rapidement sur le papier, ma main dansait en survolant la feuille. Les contours simples apparurent, je soulignais les détails et signais en bas de la page avec un petit sourire satisfait. Comme si ce dessin était une revanche, le fait de le prendre sur le vif, au dépourvu. Je le rangeais précautionneusement dans ma pochette, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il le voit. L'examinateur annonça la fin de l'épreuve. Je me levai, remballais mes affaires, je comptais partir, je fis demi-tour pour saluer Ryuga. Mais celui-ci avait disparu. Je quittais la salle, l'esprit apaisé.


	2. Haryuk

Chapitre 2 : Haryuk

Je regardais les résultats de l'examen d'entrée. Une foule de futurs étudiants impatients se pressaient pour constater leur admission. Un groupe de filles hurlantes se faufila jusqu'au panneau en claironnant. Elle s'écartèrent soudain, les yeux brillants, un sourire stupide accroché sur leurs lèvres rouges, un jeune homme très séduisant passa sans un regard pour ses groupies hébétées. Ses yeux caramels se posèrent en haut des listes, une expression hautaine étira sa bouche sensuelle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudain, brisant cette image de jeune homme supérieur et trop sûr de lui. Il était premier. Mais ex æquo avec…Ryuga Hideki ? Le gars bizarre qui avait été mon voisin lors de l'examen ? Si je m'étais doutée qu'il serait si intelligent, j'aurais été plus sympa. Le garçon contrarié devait être Light Yagami.

Je reprenais mon observation, mon nom était sans doute au bas de la liste. Les caractères d'hiragana défilaient sous mes yeux, mais mon nom n'apparaissait nulle part.

-« Tu es bien Hana Hoshino n'est-ce pas ? » fit une voix grave

Je fis volte-face, Light Yagami, le jeune homme le plus populaire du lycée et sans doute de Todai m'adressait la parole. Je le regardais un instant, interdite. Il était si beau, chez lui, tout était parfait. Son visage délicat arborait un air angélique, ses iris noisettes renfermaient une lueur plus sombre que la nuit, sa bouche gourmande m'offrit un sourire charmeur. Mon cœur manqua un battement, il savait s'y prendre avec les filles. Il passa une main fine dans ses cheveux cuivrés et darda sur moi un regard flamboyant.

J'opinai de la tête, gênée, il me surplombait et m'effrayait un peu.

- Inutile de chercher en bas de l'affiche, tu es juste après moi et Ryuga. » commenta Yagami

- Je…non…tu es sûr ? demandais-je septique

- Vérifie par toi-même. soupira-t-il

Je levai les yeux, fixant ahurie, mon nom en haut de l'affiche. Ma bouche s'ouvrit involontairement, et je laissais échapper un bruit désarticulé.

- Je suis Light Yagami. Ravi de faire ta connaissance Hoshino. souria-t-il

- M…moi de même ! bégayais-je misérablement

- Bon, on se revoit à la cérémonie de présentation, on ne devrait pas être bien loin l'un de l'autre. déclara-t-il avant de me tourner le dos.

J'avais envie de m'en griller une. J'aurais tout donner pour fumer une Lucky Strike. Le jeune homme désiré de toutes les jeunes femmes m'avait parlé, je ne comprenais pas son geste. Il aurait pu causer avec ses groupies stupides, elles n'attendaient que ça. Il m'avait mise mal à l'aise pour le reste de la journée, je ne pensais plus qu'à deux choses. L'alcool et les clopes. Un soleil maladif éclairait faiblement la fac de Todai. Je marchais seule jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre, j'allais tranquillement me mettre au fond, là où on me laisserait en paix, et surtout très loin de Light. Il avait beau être charmant, il me laissait un goût amer en bouche. L'amphithéâtre me paraissait immense et sombre, la scène de bois était assez étroite et les escalier qui menaient au sommet des gradin était semblables à ceux d'un cinéma.

- Ah, te voilà ! On t'a cherché partout. Suis-moi. ordonna une fille en me tirant le bras

- Euh, où m'emmènes-tu…

- Appelle-moi Takada-san. Au premier rang, tu es dans les cinq meilleurs résultats de l'examen, tu dois y faire honneur. expliqua Takada

- Quoi ?! Mais je ne veux pas. Lâche-moi Takada-chan ! grognais-je en me débattant

- Hors de question que je te laisse filer. Tu m'as battue de sept points et tu m'as volé mon discours devant la fac, alors je vais veiller à ce que tu fasses le boulot qui était censé me revenir ! s'emporta Takada en continuant de me traîner jusqu'en bas de la salle

- Hein ?! Un discours ? Non. Non. Et non ! criais-je

- Oh que si.

Nous étions arrivées en bas, notre dispute avait attiré les regards de nombreux curieux. Avec qui Miss Todai pouvait-elle bien hurler ainsi ?

- Installe-toi à côté de Ryuga, lui aussi doit prononcer un discours. Tiens, prend ça, j'avais déjà prévu ce que je dirais, mais comme quelqu'un m'a volé ma place…Bonne chance quand même. Conclut la jolie jeune femme.

Je m'installais, résignée. Je ne portais pas vraiment des vêtements adéquats pour un discours, mon jean était râpé, voire troué à certains endroits, mon débardeur était blanc, simple et aurait pu convenir s'il n'y avait pas les initiales OMFG inscrites en rouge sanguin dessus et mon gilet était un peu trop grand pour moi. Je me recoiffais rapidement et prenais le temps de lire le papier de Takada-chan. Son texte me semblait exemplaire, peu être un peu long, mais ses tournures de phrases étaient ravissantes.

- Salut Ryuga. dis-je gentiment au jeune homme.

Il portait toujours un t-shirt large et un baggy bleu. Il fixait la scène avec son regard abyssal, le pouce sur la lèvre inférieure.

- Bonjour, on se connaît ? répondit-il distraitement

- Euh, pas vraiment. On était à côté lors de l'examen. rappelais-je

- Ah, je ne m'en souviens pas.. continua-t-il, fasciné par le pupitre.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela.

- Félicitation, tu es premier sur plus de mille élèves. Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi. déclarais-je avec un petit pincement au cœur.

- Mes parents ? Je n'en ai pas. constata Ryuga en me lançant un coup d'œil intrigué

- Oh, moi non plus. compatis-je

- Ah. Oh, la cérémonie commence. conclut Ryuga en se retournant vers la scène.

Je fis face au pupitre, le présentateur débuta une présentation de Todai et annonça le discours des élèves. Mes jambes tremblaient et je me sentais prête à vaciller au moindre pas. Je suivais Light et Ryuga sur la scène. Je tripotais nerveusement une mèche de cheveux, mon pouls était vif, mes mains devenaient moites, je n'arrêtais pas de gigoter dans tous les sens, tirant sur les manches de mon sweat. Je froissais doucement le morceau de papier entre mes doigts. Light entama un texte sobre et épuré. Je grommelais faiblement, l'appréhension refermait son étreinte métallique sur mon estomac. J'avais envie de vomir, ma respiration était forte. Ce fut le tour de Ryuga, sont discours semblait moins élaboré mais était surtout nettement plus court. Puis ce fut à moi. Je m'avançais, hésitante, je commençais timidement ma lecture, m'efforçant de sourire et tentant oublier mes jambes flageolantes. Au début, ma voix chevrotante butait sur les mots, puis elle glissa souplement sur le reste du texte. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit et la salle se vida progressivement.

Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête. Boire. Je rentrais chez moi. La maison si grande était si vide. Je quittais ma veste et mes chaussures dans l'entrée. Celles de mes parents et de mon frère y étaient toujours. Je n'avais jamais trouvé le courage de les jeter. La poussière s'accumulait sur le cuir poli, seule marque de leur absence.

Leurs présences. Mon petit frère aurait épousseté ses souliers, il y aurait glissé ses pieds d'enfants, puis aurait délicatement serré les lacets de ses doigts enfantins. Ma mère nous aurait pressés de sa voix douce, elle nous aurait embrassés sur le front avec tendresse. Mon père nous aurait salués d'un rire tonitruant avant d'agiter sa main.

Une larme roula par inadvertance sur ma joue, je clignais faiblement des yeux avant d'essuyer la goutte salée glissant sur la peau. Je me reprenais. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller au chagrin. Je ne voulais plus vivre noyée dans les souvenirs heureux. Je montais dans ma chambre, je respirais profondément en jetant mon gilet sur le lit. Je fouillais dans l'amas de feuilles, de pots de peinture, de crayons, de pinceaux amoncelés sur mon bureau.

Je trouvais enfin mon calepin de dessin et mon matériel d'esquisse. Je rangeais tout cela dans un grand sac aux motifs fleuris. Je descendais les escaliers de bois blanc et sortais de ma maison sans oublier de fermer la porte.

Je me rendis dans un parc où j'aimais perdre la notion du temps. Je m'installai sur un banc, les jambes croisées, j'ouvris mon sketch book et pris un crayon hb. Une jeune fille charmante était allongée sur le banc en face du mien, ses longs cheveux blonds se répandaient en rivière autour de son visage juvénile. Je débutais mon esquisse. Son corps était frêle, son expression, apaisée. Les détails de sa chevelure brillante apparurent, puis son profil gracieux. J'étais plongée dans mon art quand une mèche de cheveux doré chatouilla mon nez.

- Oh, mais c'est moi ! Tu dessines bien ! Mieux que moi ! s'exclama mon model d'une voix cristalline.

Je relevai la tête, mal à l'aise de m'être faite prendre sur le vif.

- Merci. Désolée, j'aurais dû te demander avant de te prendre en model. m'excusais-je

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu peux continuer si tu veux ! Je retourne prendre la pose ! s'écria-t-elle

- Bon, et bien si ça ne te dérange pas je veux bien. dis-je gentiment.

Je finissais mon dessin, la jeune fille était un model parfait, elle ne bougeait pas, ne posait aucune question et son visage n'exprimait que la sérénité. Je signais en bas de la page et appelais mon model :

- C'est bon, j'ai fini !

- Montre ! Montre ! Je veux voir ! s'égosilla-t-elle

- Euh, oui bien sûr, viens donc ! acquiesçais-je

Elle accourut, elle trébucha et sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Je me levai et me précipitais vers elle. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle essuya sa frimousse terreuse avec sa manche et me fit un sourire enfantin.

- Hey, tu es sûre que ça va ? m'inquiétais-je

- Oui, oui ! Montre-moi ! insista-t-elle

- Attend, je vais chercher mon calepin. conseillais-je

Je le ramassais et l'apportais à la jeune fille.

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom, moi c'est Misa Amane. demanda-t-elle

- Moi c'est Hana Hoshino. Tu es Misa-misa de Eighteen ?

- Oui, c'est moi ! Wahou, t'es vraiment douée ! claironna-t-elle

- Merci, je dois y aller. » dis-je en reprenant mon calepin

- Attend, échangeons nos numéros de téléphone ! proposa-t-elle

Je lui donnais gentiment le mien, j'aimais bien cette fille, elle semblait naïve et douce. Et puis j'étais une de ses fans, pour quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre, être si humble et si nature, cela m'étonnais beaucoup.

La nuit engloutissait peu à peu le paysage dans ses bras de ténèbres. Je marchais seule dans l'obscurité, les lampadaires auréolés de lumière jaunâtre éclairaient à peine la rue où se trouvait mon club préféré. Les gardiens et le barman me connaissaient, nous étions presque amis. Lorsqu'il me vit, Kuroshichiji, le videur, m'accueillit en me faisant passer avant un groupe de filles vulgaires et bruyantes. J'arrivais en avance, je déposais mon sac entre les mains de Takachi, le barman. Certains invités privilégiés s'étaient déjà installés au fond de la salle. Quelques dealeurs attendaient leur clientèle dans un coin, j'allais en voir un, dealeur d'héroïne. Je lui achetais cinquante grammes et les fourraient dans ma poche. Kuroshichiji laissait passer les premiers clients, et bientôt la boîte fut emplit d'une foule bruyante.

Une brume brûlante aux relents d'alcool acres envahit bientôt l'atmosphère transpirante. La lumière chatoyante faisait naître des visages colorés dans la noirceur du monde de la nuit. La musique sourde frappait mes tympans, je tourbillonnais dans les airs, filant vers le bar pour m'en griller une. Je m'accoudais au comptoir et commandais une vodka. Je jouais avec mon zippo, mon index effleurait l'ange gravé sur le briquet d'argent. Je sortais une Lucky Strike et l'allumais. Je la pinçais du bout des lèvres en scrutant le peuple de la nuit avec mes yeux perçants. Je finissais ma cigarette et l'écrasais contre le verre du cendrier. Takachi me tendit ma vodka, une petite coupelle et du papier à cigarette.

J'avalais une gorgée de vodka, la chaleur qui se répandit dans ma gorge n'atteignait jamais mon cœur. Je sortais le sachet de poudre blême, je l'ouvris, traçais de fines lignes blanche dans la coupelle et roulais le papier en forme de tube.

Et je sniffais, l'héroïne pénétra royalement mon organisme. Mon corps se détendait peu à peu. La réalité se déforma, l'espace-temps se vrilla, j'ondulais sous la musique, mon verre de vodka à la main, une Lucky Strike aux lèvres. Le rêve devenait réalité, je rêvais éveillée, la musique était mon passeport pour le bonheur. Extase. Plus rien ne comptait, les souvenirs fuyaient au loin, il se précipitaient au-delà des frontière de mon allégresse irréelle. Les lumières brillaient, leur éclat m'éblouissait, la musique m'assourdissait, j'avais besoin d'air. De l'air frais. Je me faufilais travers la foule mouvante, l'astre nocturne reflétait sa pâleur sur mon visage blafard. Je respirais. Les effets de l'héroïne devraient durer encore trois heures. Ou peut-être deux ? Je ne savais pas exactement. Je me baladais, guillerette dans la ville, effleurant du regard la vie nocturne.

Sur un écran de télévision, derrière la vitrine d'un magasin, une énième mission consacrée à Kira était diffusée. Je m'arrêtais un moment, absorbée par le reportage.

Alors comme ça Kira avait adressé un message à la police par le biais de SakuraTV, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Je pensais qu'il voulait agir dans l'ombre.

J'aimerais bien lui demander pourquoi il a agit comme cela. Non, vraiment, ça ne collait pas avec ses précédents actes. Tuer des innocents en direct ?!

- Noon ! hurlais-je

Quelques passants me fixèrent d'un air courroucé, je me faisais discrète.

Le Kira que je respectais ne ferait pas cela. Avant mon entrée à Todai, je suivais chacune de ses actions le soir dans les journaux télévisés.

Récemment, je ne m'y étais plus intéressée, par manque de temps et d'envie.

Mais je le trouvais extraordinaire, grâce à lui, le pourcentage de crime avait diminué.

Je me disais que si je pouvais en faire autant, je le ferais sans hésitation.

Je reprenais ma promenade, Kira accompagnant mes pensées. Soudain, je dérapais sur un objet glissant et me retrouvais face contre terre. Le bitume était affreusement humide, la crasse de la ville tacha ma peau. Je m'asseyais en tailleur, commençant un triste état des lieux. La peau de mon genou était largement déchirée, un filet de sang dégoulinait et se perdait dans ma chaussette. Le goudron avait égratigné la paume de mes mains et ma joue. Je cherchais l'objet responsable de ma chute, il s'agissait d'un vieux cahier noir, aux angles cornées et à la couverture râpée. Je le ramassais, des lettres occidentales étaient tracées à l'encre blanche. D-E-A-T-H N-O-T-E. Je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer l'inscription. Je relevai la tête, jetant un regard perdu devant moi. Ma tête tournait, j'avais envie de rendre mon dernier repas et j'avais sommeil. Je rentrais dans un hôtel au hall d'accueil élégant, de hauts lustres cristallins inondaient la pièce d'une lumière lactescente. Le sol miroitait, me renvoyant mon reflet fade au milieu de toute cette majesté. J'allais voir la réceptionniste, le cahier trempé gouttant sur le marbre lustré.

- Excusez-moi, où sont vos toilettes ? demandais-je en m'efforçant d'être polie avec la dame qui me regardait comme on regarderait un cafard au milieu de la cuisine d'un grand restaurant.

- Les toilettes sont réservées aux clients de l'hôtel, vous savez, ceux qui ont payé pour…

- C'est bon mademoiselle, cette jeune fille est avec moi. coupa un homme en posant sa main chaude sur mon épaule.

Je me retournais et fis face au chef de la police Soichiro Yagami. J'étais mineure, devant un flic, empestant l'alcool et la cigarette froide.

- Alors Hana, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux depuis la dernière fois ? sourit-il

D'où je le connaissais déjà ? Yagami…Mais oui, Light, c'était son père. Mais Light ne me l'avait pas présenté….Yagami…Yagami.

Mes souvenirs affluèrent d'un coup. C'était le policier responsable de l'enquête sur la mort de mes parents. Oh, c'est pas vrai…je me pliais en deux. Ma tête…j'avais si mal.

- Viens, suis-moi. Je vais te donner un verre d'eau et un dolipranne. Tu pourras dormir ici si tu veux. proposa-t-il en m'aidant à marcher.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, il m'entraîna dans un couloir dont la décoration somptueuse m'éblouissait. Il ouvrit une porte et nous fûmes accueillis par un silence de plomb.

- Yagami-san, je vous avais pourtant demander de ne pas la ramener ici. Nous allons devoir changer d'hôtel demain. soupira une voix traînante, comme engourdie par le sommeil. Cette voix me disait quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé Ryuzaki, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit apte à quoi que ce soit dans son état actuel. répliqua gentiment Yagami-san

- Hmmm….Faite ce que vous voulez, mais assurez qu'elle ne sorte pas de la chambre du fond. répondit l'autre d'une voix lasse

- Où suis-je ? demandais-je à la masse.

- Ne t'occupe pas de l'endroit où tu es mais plutôt de ton état ! coupa sèchement un homme dont les cheveux drus s'agitaient au rythme de ses pas.

Je fis une moue en pinçant mes lèvres avant de porter une main à ma bouche. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Yagami-san.

- Viens, tu vas prendre une douche, manger un morceau et dormir.

Je le suivais docilement tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Il m'enferma dans une salle de bain.

Une baignoire d'angle en émail ivoirien occupait une grande partie de l'espace. Par terre, gisaient de nombreux vêtements sales, sur les rebords de la vasque blanche, plusieurs bouteilles s'amoncelaient en équilibre, si bien que je ne savais plus ou poser mes pieds. Je poussais quelques chiffons crasseux du bout du pied et balayais l'évier des cadavres des emballages de shampoing. Je me déshabillais, veillant à déposer mes affaires dans un coin propre. J'allumais l'eau, le liquide frémissant bouillonna dans le fond crème de la baignoire. Je contemplais bêtement le niveau d'eau qui augmentait, mon estomac se contracta. Je me précipitais vers les toilettes en dérapant. Je régurgitais mon dernier repas dans la cuvette des latrines.

J'essuyais le coin de ma bouche, un goût insipide régnant en maître sur ma langue.

Je glissais un pied glacé dans l'eau chaude, puis le reste de mon corps. La moiteur douce de l'eau m'enveloppa dans un écrin bienfaisant. Une langueur parfumée inonda mes orteils, mon esprit partait vagabonder au loin. Mes cheveux blonds ondulaient sous la surface scintillante. Je fermais les yeux, me délectant du bien-être qui m'envahissait.

Je sentais une présence près de mon bain, mais n'osais ouvrir les yeux.

- Où as-tu mis le Death Note ? interrogea une voix d'une tessiture extrêmement grave.

Je me redressais vivement, une créature de cauchemar flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Son corps était sombre et anguleux, il avait de grandes mains pâles aux longs doigts acérés. Son faciès décharné braquait sur moi deux yeux verts aux iris éteintes.

Je reculais, collant mos dos au mur humide. Mes jambes flageolaient devant l'apparition horrifique, je plaquais mes mains contre mon visage.

Il étouffa mon cri entre ses doigts anguleux. Mes yeux écarquillés s'apprêtèrent à se fermer, j'avais si peur.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je vais te libérer à condition que tu ne hurles pas. As-tu compris ? murmura-t-il

J'opinais silencieusement. Il replia ses longues phalanges pâles dans la paume de sa main. J'aspirais une grande bouffée d'air moite.

- Je suis le Shinigami à qui appartient le Death Note que tu as ramassé. Je me nomme Haryuk expliqua-t-il s'aidant de larges gestes inutiles.

- Un Shinigami ? Le Death Note ? balbutiais-je

- Le Death Note est un cahier qui te permet de causer la mort des gens dont tu connais le nom et le visage. Mais je t'expliquerais tout cela en détail plus tard, quand tu sera de nouveau chez toi. Sache que je dois rester en permanence avec toi puisque tu es la propriétaire du Death Note que j'ai laissé tomber sur terre.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'en veux pas de ton fichu cahier ! Et je ne veux pas que tu me suives partout ! Je dois rêver ! Tout cela ne peut pas être vrai ! m'écriais-je

Il déposa son index sur ses lèvres décharnées, me faisant signe de baisser d'un ton.

- Tu n'es pas réel…les dieux de la mort n'existent pas … sanglotais-je

- Pourtant je suis bel et bien réel, Hana… murmura-t-il tandis que je versais de grosse larmes.

Il serra doucement mes épaules avant de disparaître. Je retombais dans l'eau, triste et tremblante.

Ma respiration haletante s'apaisa lentement, c'était impossible. Je décidais de penser à autre chose, de me vider la tête.

La tiédeur de mon bain me lassa, j'avais faim. Je sortais de l'eau, quelques gouttes brillantes coulaient le long de mes jambes dénudées. Je frissonnais, je pris une serviette moelleuse et m'essuyais avec. La porte s'entrouvrit, une main rugueuse déposa une pile de vêtements à même le sol, et fit claquer la porte blanche. Je me penchais, ramassais les habits et m'en revêtais. Un t-shirt délavé et difforme ainsi qu'un leggins bleu en guise de pyjama. Je quittais la petite pièce, revenant un peu au hasard sur mes pas.

Un éclat trop vif m'aveugla, je battais des cils, laissant à mes pupilles le temps de s'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce. La suite était décorée dans un style occidental, des dorures et des fioritures ornementaient ci et là, le plafond et les mur.

D'horribles rideaux de velours rouges pendaient le long des fenêtres, de grands tapis de fourrures fauves dormaient sur le parquet. Je m'avançais, il n'y avait personne. Je me roulais en boule dans le sofa douillet. Je posais ma tête sur un cousin soyeux, mon cerveau s'assoupit tranquillement.


	3. Rencontre

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

Je grillais une cigarette, assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, balançant doucement mes jambes dans le vide. La rue s'étendait entre mes orteils, les passants impatients se pressaient sur les trottoirs gris, une bruine légère mouillait mes joues et mes mollets.

- Comment peux-tu rester là, à te faire tremper juste pour fumer cette saleté ? maugréa Haryuk

Je jetais ma Lucky Strike dans l'air humide et fermais la le cadre de plexiglas. Il me lorgnait intensément de ses orbites vertes.

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire le pacte des yeux ? Et pourquoi dans trois jours seulement ? Je pourrais le faire maintenant, ça ne prendrait que quelques secondes. soupira-t-il, agacé

- Cesse de douter. Je sais ce que je fais Haryuk, n'oublie pas qu'à la base, je ne voulais ni de toi, ni du Death Note. répliquais-je froidement

Je retournais vers mon bureau, je posais mon zipo sur la surface encombrée et descendais pour me cuisiner quelque chose. Il poursuivit son interrogation alors que nous descendions les escaliers faiblement éclairés.

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu abandonné le Death Note ? questionna-t-il

- Parce que je voulais en savoir plus et que je te trouvais plutôt sympathique pour un dieu de la mort. souriais-je

Il s'arrêta un instant, et m'offrit un rictus carnassier, qui devait sans doute être sa façon de sourire joyeusement.

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'ouvris le frigo désespérément vide. Seul quelques pauvres yaourts se disputaient l'espace avec trois œufs et un poireau.

Je décidais d'aller faire quelques courses. J'essuyais mes mains et sortais. La pluie était devenue battante et glacée. Je frottais mes bras et avançais une main sur le front, l'autre tenant fermement mon sac.

- Franchement, tu aurais pu te faire une omelette. grogna Haryuk

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, de toute manière, à part les pâtisseries, tu n'aime rien. rétorquais-je

Il grommela et se tu, d'humeur boudeuse. Je rentrais dans la supérette, les rayonnages rectilignes s'alignaient devant moi. Je fonçais au rayon des plats surgelés et des pâtisseries pour Haryuk. Lorsqu'il comprit, il sautilla un peu partout entre les emballages colorés des paquets de gâteaux. Il en empila jusqu'à ce que le chariot déborde tandis que je cherchais des plats tout prêt comestibles. Je pris deux ramens, une macédoine et du jambon.

Au moment de passer en caisse, je m'attirais les regards foudroyants de la grand-mère qui me précédait, elle fixait d'un œil mauvais les empilages des sucreries pour le shinigami. Haryuk, lui, ricanait. Je payais et quittais le magasin sans plus tarder.

Dehors, il pleuvait des trombes d'eau froide, je sortais mon parapluie noir et le déployais au-dessus de ma tête.

Je marchais tranquillement, observant les mouvements réguliers de mes pieds sur les trottoirs gris, humides. Je trébuchai légèrement et préférai regarder devant moi.

Une silhouette familière apparut au loin. Le dos voûté de Ryuga se dessina plus précisément, ses mèches sombres détrempés lui collaient au visage et glissaient dans sa nuque.

Un index blafard caressait ses lèvres, le regard intéressé par le contenu d'une vitrine.

J'étais à quelques pas de lui, le contemplant à loisir.

Se sentant observé, il se tourna lentement vers moi et pencha sa tête sur le côté avec une mimique attendrissante.

Je m'avançais en souriant et tendais le parapluie au-dessus de sa tignasse sombre. Haryuk l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures, les passants interpellés par sa dégaine en faisaient de même.

- Ryuga ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demandais-je

- Non, je regarde les fraisiers de cette boulangerie. Mais et toi Hana-chan, que fais-tu ici ? dit-il vaguement intrigué

- Je faisais mes courses. Bon, je vais rentrer. saluais-je

- Au revoir Hana-chan. répondit-il en agitant sa main dans ma direction

- Tu comptes rester planté là ? Si tu n'as rien de prévu, tu peux venir manger chez moi si tu veux. invitais-je

- Hana-chan me proposerait-elle un rendez-vous amoureux ? Fit-il en appuyant doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure, ses grands yeux opaques braqués sur moi avec une étrange lueur.

- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Que vas-tu imaginer ? C'est juste une invitation à dîner. riais-je

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte volontiers. souffla lentement Ryuga, étirant sa bouche délicate en un léger sourire. Je me mis en marche, suivie de près par Ryuga et Haryuk hilare.

Les vêtements amples du jeune homme dégoulinants d'eau de pluie gluaient à son corps frêle, ses chaussures décrépites couinaient à chaque pas.

- Mais viens à l'abris ! M'exclamais-je en le tirant par le poignet. Son minois étonné me fixait de trop près.

- Dis Ryuga, pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer comme ça, c'est gênant. Demandais-je gentiment.

- Désolé. Fit-il dépité, il baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds.

L'avais-je vexé ? Les yeux du jeune homme ne se décrochèrent pas de ses vieilles baskets.

Je m'arrêtais devant le portillon de la maison, Ryuga me heurta à peine tandis que je déverrouillais la porte. Il observa un moment la façade avant de me rejoindre sur le perron, il avait vraiment d'étranges manières.

Sa main glissa sur la poignée de mon sac, et le voilà qui, soudain, prit l'initiative de me tenir la porte.

- Merci. dis-je d'un ton affectueux

Il hocha la tête et rentra à ma suite dans la maison. La chaleur diffuse de la maison réchauffa mes orteils engourdis, je soupirais délicieusement.

- Un problème ? fit Ryuga, il plongea ses mains dans les poches de son jean délavé.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais juste un peu froid, je vais me changer et je t'amène une serviette d'accord ? Installe-toi dans la cuisine, c'est à droite. Bon, je te laisse. déclarais-je

Je filais dans la salle de bain, j'enfilais un vieux sweat râpé, un jogging difforme et une paire de chaussettes de skis. Je pris une serviette couleur lait et retournais dans la cuisine. Mais le jeune homme n'y état pas. Je me dirigeais à grand pas dans le salon, Ryuga se tenait, toujours courbé, face à la cheminée, une photo de ma famille entre son pouce et son index.

- Ryuga ? appelais-je

Il bascula sa tête sur son épaule et posa le cadre de bois. Il me lança un regard interrogatif et sourit en voyant la serviette que je lui tendais.

Il la déposa simplement sur ses cheveux en bataille. J'allais jusqu'à la cuisine en traînant des pieds, Ryuga sur mes talons.

Je déballais les paquets de cochonneries tant aimées par Haryuk, qui, justement, planait au-dessus d'elles. Je sortais les aliments surgelés du sac avec de le glisser dans un placard.

- Que veux-tu manger ? J'ai des ramens, de la macédoine et du jambon. C'est pas grand chose mais… commençais-je

- Ces sucreries me suffiront très bien. Merci de ta gentillesse. coupa Ryuga en prenant une boîte cartonnée au hasard.

- Ah… et bien comme tu voudras. concédais-je

- Tiens, tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à aimer les pâtisseries ! clama Haryuk

Je lui tirais discrètement la langue, avant d'entamer le rangement des paquets. Le shinigami consommait des quantités astronomiques de gâteaux, bonbons et autres sucreries en tout genre, il n'était pas très regardant.

Je pris des ramens au micro-onde, je mettais le petit engin en route et attendais, Ryuga avait grimpé sur une chaise en face de moi. Il fourra ce qui semblait être une madeleine dans sa bouche largement ouverte.

Le micro-onde sonna et je récupérais mon plat brûlant. Les cheveux de Ryuga gouttaient sur le carrelage et sur la table, je posai les nouilles dans un coin de la pièce et allais vers Ryuga. Je passais mes mains dans la serviette sur sa tête et séchais un peu ses mèches mouillées, il sursauta et se crispa légèrement mais me laissa faire, dévorant toujours les malheureuses madeleines.

Ses cheveux soyeux, perdaient un peu de leur humidité. Je déposais la serviette sur ses épaules et m'installais en face de lui.

Je mâchais quelques nouilles fades, surveillant Haryuk d'un œil, ce dernier faisait des grimaces plutôt effrayantes dans le dos de Ryuga.

- Où sont tes parents Hana-chan ? demanda soudainement Ryuga

- Quoi ? Hein, ah mes parents, ils sont morts. répondis-je, désarçonnée par la question

- Comment sont-ils mort ? Continua-t-il, ses yeux ne cillaient pas le moins du monde, il semblait totalement à l'aise.

- Ils sont morts dans un crash aérien. dis-je gênée

- Ah, je vois. Que penses-tu de Kira ?

- Kira ? Mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Rétorquais-je, agacée de son insistance

- Pure curiosité. Pardonne-moi, mais pourrais-tu répondre à ma question ? Somma-t-il en me dévisageant de ses yeux vides.

-Cela ne te regarde pas vraiment, mais je suis du point de vu de Kira. J'aime sa vision du monde, elle a beau être enfantine, elle me redonne espoir. Je partage son idéal bien que je sache qu'un monde parfait n'existera jamais. Voilà, tu sais tout. On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ? exigeais-je en avalant une bouchée de ramen

- Ah…j'aurais pensé que tu n'aimé pas beaucoup Kira. dit Ryuga d'une voix atone

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? questionnais-je étonnée

- Je pensais que tu étais d'un caractère plutôt droit et franc, contrairement à Kira. ajouta-t-il en léchant ses doigts.

Je perdais mon regard dans la blancheur nacrée de du plafond, peut-être avait-il raison, je ne ressemblais pas à Kira, j'étais faible. Haryuk ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation, porté par un intérêt malsain.

- Mouais, bon. Tu veux quelque chose à boire, je vais me chercher du lait ? demandais-je

Il observa pensivement le paquet de gâteau devant lui avant d'acquiescer :

- Je veux bien du café si tu en as.

- Bien sûr. Je reviens vite, allume la télé si tu veux.

Je sentais dans mon dos l'ombre massive du shinigami, qui me suivait, alléché.

- Que vas-tu faire ? questionna Haryuk

- Du café, pourquoi ? chuchotais-je

- Il t'a donné un faux nom ! Tu ne t'en ais même pas rendu compte ! s'esclaffa-t-il

- Comment voulais-tu que je me rende compte ! Murmurais-je en lui jetant un regard courroucé qui le fit taire.

J'allumais la vieille cafetière qui crachota de manière assez inquiétante. Je prenais le lait, rangé sous l'évier et me servais une tasse de liquide froid.

Je retournais auprès de mon invité qui avait migré jusqu'au salon, s'avachissant dans le canapé. Je me posais à ses côtés, son regard rivé sur l'écran lumineux de la télévision.

Mes doigts tièdes avaient formé des auréoles de buée opaque sur le mug en verre, j'avalais une gorgée rafraîchissante et me tassais entre les coussins.

Un son de clochette retentit, je sursautais et renversais la moitié de lait sur mes mains et mes bras. Haryuk ricanait tandis que je grommelais.

Je déposais le verre sur la table basse et filais à la cuisine. J'essuyais rapidement mes mains, versais le café brûlant dans un verre, et le glissais entre les doigts de Ryuga. Il imprégna légèrement ses lèvres dans le liquide et grimaça.

J'éclatais de rire, il avait eu la même mimique qu'un enfant qui aurait croqué du citron.

- Aurais-tu du sucre Hana-chan ? fit Ryuga, la bouche déformée par un résidu de grimace.

- Oui ! Combien en veux-tu ?

- Cinq ou six. Plutôt six. réfléchit-il

- Six ?! Tu en es sûr ? m'étonnais-je

Il hocha mollement la tête. Je lui ramenais ses sucres, et le regardais, horrifiée, alors qu'il faisait fondre un à un les petits cubes blancs dans sa boisson chaude.

Je m'installais confortablement et fixais passivement l'écran de télévision où deux bonhommes vêtus de noir se battaient furieusement. Je pris pitié pour l'un des hommes qui s'était pris un coup violent dans le ventre. Je finissais de siroter mon lait avant d'annoncer :

- Je vais me coucher, tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu veux. Il pleut encore.

Il me regarda, semblant vaguement intéressé par mes propos.

- Bonne nuit ! baillais–je avant de coller un baiser tendre quelque part sur la tête de Ryuga, qui surpris, écarquilla les yeux en posant sa main là où je l'avais embrassé. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était légèrement crispé. Je grimpais les marches de l'escalier blanc deux à deux et me glissais avec délectation entre les draps frais. Haryuk me souhaita de beaux rêves et je lui offris un sourire bienveillant.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf ^^ !

Il va y avoir des révélations inattendues ... ou pas 3

bonne lecture et merci à Mandrine, à Loveryuzaki pour leurs gentilles review et à Melusine78, à Raffie13035 d'avoir mis ma fic en fav et de la suivre et surtout merci à tous les lecteurs qui prendront le temps de lire ce chapitre !

Chapitre 4 : Double révélation

L'auréole dorée du soleil frappait contre la vitre, inondant la pièce d'une lumière tiède.

Un rayon joueur chatouillait ma joue, j'émergeais lentement.

Je glissais mes jambes hors des draps, je descendais en baillant largement. Je ratais une marche et m'étalais de tout mon long en bas des escaliers.

Je me relevais et époussetais mon débardeur. J'allais dans le salon, j'ouvrais doucement les volets, un filet de lumière brillante éclaira la pièce.

Ryuga était endormi sur le canapé, recroquevillé contre ses genoux.

Son t-shirt remontait un peu et laissait apparaître la peau laiteuse de son ventre. Son visage était détendu, ses grands yeux écarquillés étaient finalement fermés et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer un filet d'air chaud.

Ses cheveux noirs, mèches de ténèbres se répandaient en étoile autour de son visage blanc.

Il était si…mignon ? Mignon était le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit pour le définir. Il ressemblait à un oisillon duveteux lové entre les brindilles de son nid. Je souriais tendrement, je me dirigeais dans la cuisine, je lui préparais un café, sans oublier d'y ajouter une bonne dose de sucre. Je frottais mes paupières d'un geste enfantin et je m'étirais légèrement arquant mes vertèbres comme celles d'un chat. Je déposais la tasse de café sur la table basse dont le verre luisait d'une lumière pâlotte.

Il remua faiblement et se retourna, me lançant un regard assoupit, ses yeux sombres glissèrent lentement sur le contour de la tasse brûlante et il murmura un vague bonjour.

Je lui souris gentiment et filais me préparer. Les cours m'attendaient aujourd'hui avec impatience, pas question d'abandonner mes études, même pour Ryuga.

J'allumais l'eau et entrais dans la douche. Je frottais mes cheveux blonds, rendus poisseux par la pluie et l'humidité. Je regardais fixement mon reflet dans la glace. Une dizaine de cicatrices zébraient mon dos, certaines demeuraient roses malgré les années. Je m'habillais rapidement, sans vraiment porter attention à mes vêtements.

En repassant dans le salon pour prendre mon sac, j'interpellais le jeune homme, installé de manière étrange sur le sofa :

- Et Ryuga, il faut que songer partir. Je dois aller en cours aujourd'hui.

- Humm. Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas Hana-chan. J'appelle mon chauffeur immédiatement.

- Hein ? Ton chauffeur ? Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas appelé hier soir au lieu de rester planté sous des trombes d'eau ? interrogeais-je surprise.

- Pour être franc Hana-chan, dit-il, je n'avais pas envie de retourner immédiatement à l'endroit où je suis censé être. Merci de ton accueil chaleureux.

-Ah…ben de rien. Mais où es-tu censé être exactement ?

- Dans la cellule d'enquête de Kira.

Je restais un instant figée. Me soupçonnait-il ? Y'avait-il une possibilité qu'il connaisse L ? Ou bien même qu'il soit L ?

- Je vois, tu avais sans doute besoin de penser à autre chose.

- Non, répondit-il, mais je pensais que discuter avec toi pourrait peut-être m'éclairer.

- Pourquoi donc ? fis-je, surprise

- Ton admiration pour Kira m'a permis de confirmer une chose importante pour l'enquête.

- Mais que… tu t'es servi de moi alors que je t'ai accueilli à bras ouverts ? Sans te poser de questions ! Alors que je t'ai nourri et logé même si je ne te connaissais pratiquement pas ! m'exclamais-je furieuse de m'être faite avoir.

- Je sais, et crois-moi Hana-chan, j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Sache que si cela peut te rassurer, tu ne fais pas partie des suspects. Annonça-t-il sans changer d'attitude pour autant.

- Encore heureux ! Et puis quoi encore ! Maintenant vas-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir. Ordonnais-je sèchement, Et si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, va voir ailleurs !

Le jeune homme me jeta un regard innocent avant de sortir un téléphone portable de sa poche. Je restais plantée à l'entrée de la pièce, si je m'approchais de lui, je risquais de devenir violente. Il dépliant le petit appareil et le plaça contre son oreille, le tenant d'une étrange manière.

- Oui Watari, c'est bien ça. Oui à cette adresse. Très bien. Fit Ryuga

Le jeune homme se leva, toujours aussi tordu et enfouit le portable dans son jean.

- Mon chauffeur sera là dans quelques minutes.

- Plus vite tu quitteras cette maison mieux ce sera.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit soudainement, me faisant sursauter. C'était Misa qui m'appelait.

- Oui ?

- Hana ?

- Oui qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème ?

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, peut-être que j'aurais dû le faire avant.

- Bien, mais pas maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à venir ce soir.

- D'accord ! Bye !

- Bye.

Je raccrochais, Ryuga me fixait d'un œil avide.

- Qui étais-ce ? fit-il intrigué

- Une amie. Je dois partir. Tu n'as qu'à attendre sur le perron. Déclarais-je en sortant et en l'invitant à faire de même.

Je fermais la porte et entamais ma descente vers Todai sans un regard pour le jeune homme au dos courbé qui se tenait sur le perron.

La journée avait été plutôt agréable si on omettait l'incident matinal. Les quelques camarades avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié étaient vraiment drôles, passer du temps en leur compagnie ne me déplaisait pas.

Et j'étais heureuse de voir Misa ce soir.

Je rentrais donc chez moi de bonne humeur. Le soleil se couchait, dessinant des pochoirs violets sur l'horizon.

Les pattés de maisons se détachaient comme autant de petites silhouettes sombre et les grands buildings étalaient leurs ombres vertigineuses sur la ville qui s'étendait à leur pied.

L'atmosphère me paraissait lugubre alors je pressais le pas jusqu'à mon palier.

Le silence m'accueillit tandis que je rentrais dans le hall. Je pensais que Misa serait déjà là.

Je jetais mon sac et mes chaussures dans un coin. Haryuk que je n'avais pas vu depuis la veille fondit sur un paquet de gâteau occidentaux.

- Où étais-tu passé aujourd'hui ? demandais-je en lui arrachant un oreo des mains.

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de moi ? rétorqua-t-il

- Oh, laisses tomber. J'ai pas envie de m'prendre la tête. Bougonnais-je

- Bon ça va, j'ai repéré un autre shinigami, alors je suis allé le voir.

- Ah, ce doit être le deuxième Kira qui possède son Death Note n'est ce pas ?

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Donc il comme toi. Clairement du côté de l'humain. Réfléchissais-je

Il opina en avalant goulûment quatre biscuits d'une traite.

- Tu n'as pas regardé le vrai nom de l'autre type ?

- Non. je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

- Et si c'était L ? Tu aurais filé un sacré coup de main à Kira.

- Peut-être, mais je n'ais pas encore envie de me servir de ce pouvoir.

- Alors comme tu voudras.

On toqua à la porte, trois coups légers. Misa était là. Je lui ouvrais, arborant un grand sourire. Elle me sauta littéralement au cou.

- J'avais tellement envie de te voir Hana ! Tu m'a manqué ! s'écria-t-elle

Derrière moi, Haryuk gloussait :

- Alors c'était elle !

Je fixais un instant Misa, sa durée de vie n'apparaissait plus au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était soit le second Kira, ce qui me paraissait plus probable, soit Kira. Avait-elle les yeux ? Savait-elle que moi aussi je possédais un Death Note ?

Je n'avais qu'à faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Mais elle se figea un instant, ses yeux devinrent rouges. Elle avait comprit. Et Haryuk riait maintenant à gorge déployée.

- Hana, toi aussi ? murmura-t-elle

- Oui.

Pourquoi ne me demandait-elle pas si j'étais Kira ? En toute logique, elle aurait dû penser que c'était moi, alors pourquoi ?

- Tu es Kira ? soufflais-je espérant que cette question m'apporterai des précisions sur son comportement illogique.

- Non, mais je le connais. C'est mon petit-ami. Ria-t-elle, ça m'enlève un poids de savoir que tu possède toi aussi un Death Note, je me sens moins coupable. On se montre nos shinigami ?

Sa confiance en moi était telle qu'elle n'hésitait pas à me dévoiler l'identité de Kira et à se mettre à découvert, enfin, je ne comptais pas la trahir.

J'acquiesçais en souriant.

- Attend ici. Je reviens.

Je montais à l'étage, filais dans ma chambre et sortais le Death Note de sa cachette. Je l'avais glissé derrière un pan de mur délabré à exactement huit centimètres du coffre fort qui perçait la cloison. Ce coffre fort était lui-même troué et donnait accès à l'intérieur du mur. Pour boucher ce trou, mon père avait mis une double face sur la paroi percée.

Cette protection assurait une cachette parfaite au cahier.

J'en déchirais un coin de page et cachais à nouveau le Death Note.

Je descendais tranquillement les escaliers et donnais le bout de papier à Misa qui me tendit son cahier noir, toute joyeuse. J'effleurais à peine son Death Note et vit apparaître un shinigami à l'aspect fantomatique. Son nom clignotait en lettres sanglantes au-dessus de sa chevelure tentaculaire. Rem. Plus joli nom que Haryuk commentais-je mentalement.

- Oh, enchantée Haryuk ! couina Misa en se retrouvant face à lui

- De même, fit Haryuk d'un ton indifférent, la bouche barbouillée de miettes

- Bonjour, dis-je à l'adresse de Rem, sa physionomie m'effrayait un peu et son comportement n'était guère plus rassurant.

- Bonjour.

- Je suis si contente Hana ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Couina joyeusement Misa

- Tant mieux, écoute Misa, j'ai un service à te demander. Avançais-je prudemment

- Tout ce que tu voudras Hana ! répondit Misa, enthousiaste

- Misa ! Ecoute d'abord sa proposition, après tu accepteras ! coupa Rem

- Mais c'est Hana-chan ! répliqua Misa avec une mimique enfantine

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rem. Misa, j'aimerais juste que tu me donnes un moyen de communiquer avec Kira.

- Oh, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille. Mais je te promets d'essayer ! S'exclama la jeune fille, je compte aller le voir plus tard ou maintenant, je ne sais pas. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.


	5. Kira

Voila un nouveau chapitre qui va faire basculer l'histoire ^^

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, aux revieweurs, ceux qui ont mis ma fanfic en fav et ceux qui la suivent 3

Et une petite dédi à ma meilleure amie qui m'a laissée une gentille review =)

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 5 : Kira

J'inspirais une grande goulée d'air frais, nous étions devant la demeure de Kira, qui était assez coquette. Il vivait dans un quartier aisé, voire bourgeois. Les maisonnettes se ressemblaient toutes et la lumière maladive des lampadaires attirait nombre d'insectes volants.

Misa sonna et se présenta, sans préciser que je l'accompagnais.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un beau jeune homme dont les cheveux avaient des reflets cuivrés. Je frémissais. Light Yagami et Kira ne faisait qu'un. Il était à ne pas en douter, ne personne extrêmement dangereuse.

Une expression furibonde passa furtivement sur son visage quand il me remarqua. Misa ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

- Et bien Misa, tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de venir avec une amie en plus ! lança-t-il d'un ton faussement jovial

- Oh Light ! Je te demande pardon. Mais j'avais envie de te présenter ma meilleure amie, Hana. Hana voici Light, mon petit ami et Light, voici Hana, ma meilleure amie.

Ses yeux possédaient la même expression hautaine que celle d'un roi aux jambes trop courtes pour toucher le sol en étant assis sur son trône doré.

Je le trouvais parfait. Parfait mais froid, sombre et toute sa perfection me terrifiait, un sentiment d'infériorité et de gêne m'envahit.

- Enchanté. On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? Ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu.

- Enchantée. Si, je suis arrivée troisième à l'examen d'entrée, j'ai fais le discours avec toi et…Ryuga. Soufflais-je, buttant sur le nom du jeune homme sans scrupules.

Il nous invita d'un geste de son bras, je suivais Misa dans la maison. La décoration était fade et banale. La chambre de Light était à l'étage. Elle était sobre, tout y était propre et à sa place, et de grandes étagères de livres tapissaient les murs.

Light s'appuya nonchalamment sur son bureau aux documents soigneusement triés et organisés. S'il n'avait pas été Kira, j'aurais adoré jeter tous ses précieux dossiers sur le sol, rendre à cette chambre une âme d'adolescent.

- Alors Misa, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda Light avec une classe inégalable.

- Parce que j'en avais envie Light ! Et aussi parce que Hana voulait te parler.

Idiote ! Pensais-je. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de moi ? Elle aurait pu tenir sa langue.

J'étais dans une situation délicate. J'aurais préféré conserver quelques cartes d'avances sur lui. Il m'effrayait, je savais que, dans quel domaine que ce soit, je ne ferais jamais le poids face à lui. Je n'avais plus le choix, autant gagner sa confiance en jouant franc jeu.

- Méfie-toi Hana. Laisse-le se fier à toi mais ne fais pas de même. Conseilla Haryuk à mon oreille

- Je suis au courant pour le Death Note. Je sais qui tu es. Déclarais-je

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à peine. Il ne montrait aucune émotion hormis ce masque de cire froide qu'il arborait en permanence.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Hana-san. Sourit-il innocemment, il était presque aussi attendrissant que…Ryuga ? Je devais admettre que je trouvais ce dernier des plus sympathique et mignon jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il se servait de moi. C'était la première personne qui m'avait fait sourire jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Misa.

- Inutile de mentir Light-kun, je possède moi aussi un Death Note alors je sais de quoi je parle. Contrais-je

Il me fixa sévèrement, il me jaugeait. Allait-il tenter de se servir de moi ?

- Voici donc un troisième Kira, dit-il posément, tu ne t'es pas encore servie de ton Death Note n'est ce pas ?

- Non et alors ? fis-je, sur la défensive

- L'as-tu sur toi en ce moment ?

- Non, il est à l'abris.

- Bien, veux-tu voir mon shinigami, j'aimerai voir le tien.

Je réfléchissais, lui aussi avait décidé de jouer c arte sur table, dans le but de gagner ma confiance et peut-être de m'utiliser à ses fins. Reste prudente Hana, méfie-toi, m'ordonnais-je mentalement.

Y avait-il un danger, un risque de lui montrer Haryuk ? Je savais que ce dernier était de mon côté, mais, pourrait-il le retourner contre moi ?

- Je serais toujours avec toi Hana. Il ne me fait pas peur, ce n'est qu'un humain. Souffla Haryuk. Je me sentais ragaillardie par ses paroles alors j'annonçais :

- J'accepte. J'ai un morceau de mon Death Note sur moi.

Je déposais le petit triangle de papier arraché du Death Note que j'avais conservé après avoir montrer Haryuk à Misa.

Il fit de même avec un bout de son Death Note. Son shinigami était complètement lugubre, souriant avec un air sardonique et regardant la scène d'un œil amusé. Il se nommait Ryuk.

- Bonjour Ryuk, ravie de te rencontrer.

- De même Hana Hoshino.

- Haryuk, c'est ça ? coupa Light en me rendant le papier froissé du Death Note.

- Mouais. Light Yagami.

Il devait penser qu'il avait un allié de plus, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à me ranger à ses côtés.

J'avais toujours admiré Kira depuis son apparition, frôlant l'adoration durant mes périodes de dépression mais maintenant qu'il se tenait là, face à moi, j'avais peur.

Il tuait des êtres humains. Des êtres humains alors que lui-même sortait à peine de l'enfance. Un monde idéal construit sur le meurtre et la perfection glacée d'un dieu humain sans clémence, était-ce possible ?

Qu'allais-je faire si il me demandait d'éliminer des criminels pour lui ? Serais capable d'ôter la vie comme un jet d'eau froide sur la flamme incandescente du cœur humain ?

Pourrais-je stopper cette douce palpitation d'un coup de stylo ?

En être capable me terrifiait, je ne savais plus si Kira était une abominable créature des ténèbres ou un dieu nouveau.

- Bien entendu, notre rencontre devra rester secrète. Hana-san, Misa, je compte sur vous. Sourit Light, masquant un ordre sous-entendu.

- Evidement, dis-je d'un ton certain, tu peux nous faire confiance.

- Bien sûr Light ! Bonne nuit !

Il nous congédia avec brusquerie ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Misa. Plus je côtoyais et plus je le dépréciais.

Froid, parfait et d'une politesse irréprochable, il m'agaçait avec ses airs supérieurs. En fait, plus je le côtoyais, plus je le haïssais. Mais ce n'était pas Light, ça n'avait jamais été Light que j'avais admiré depuis presque un an, c'était Kira.

- Au revoir Hana ! Je te laisse ici. Mon manager viens me chercher ! Bye ! s'écria Misa.

- Bye Misa ! On se voit demain ?

- Oui, je passe te prendre à neuf heures demain matin pour la séance photo !

- D'accord, à demain alors.

Elle agita sa petite main en souriant, je lui répondais d'un signe discret avant de me fondre dans la nuit noire.

Je filais vers ma boite de nuit, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et j'étais en manque. Kuroshichiji m'accueillit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude, il me laissa passer devant une bande d'adolescents vêtus de couleurs criardes.

Tachi était en pleine préparation d'un mojito quand je le saluais d'un signe de tête, il me fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

Mon dealeur préféré vint directement à moi et me proposa cinquante grammes d'héroïne.

- Nan, T'aurais pas plutôt de l'ecstasy ?

- Ah, ouais s'tu veux. T'veux deux bonbons ?

- Files en trois.

- Ok, trente euros. C'est d'la bonne.

- Quinze.

- Oh ! Tu t'fous ma gueule, et Mamzell, le trip, c'est cher !

- Vingt. J'irais pas plus haut Steev.

- Vingt-cinq et c'est ok.

- Allez, c'est bon tiens. Dis-je en tendant vingt-cinq euro en billets.

Il me donna un sachet contenant trois minuscules pastilles blanches. Je secouais avec délectation avant de l'enfouir dans ma poche. Je me faufilais entre la foule du club jusqu'au bar, assoiffée.

Je commandais un blue lagoon et attendais, assise sur un tabouret vermeil râpé.

Takachi fit glisser le verre à pied sur le bois avec un sourire.

Je le descendais d'un coup, et en demandais un autre, je sortais une Lucky Strike et l'allumais, savourant mon deuxième cocktail et ma première clope.

A ma droite, un homme d'un certain âge tentait de séduire une jeune femme peu habillée. Il parlait fort et avait cette espèce de voix faible mais aigre des petits hommes gros et pressés.

Il avait de grandes mains rudes qu'il baladait nerveusement sur ses genoux dodus.

La fille se trémoussait vulgairement sur son tabouret, gloussant comme une idiote.

Je confiais mon verre à Takachi et allais danser, je voulais mettre hors de ma vue ce couple si peu assorti.

La piste était bondée, de jeunes filles provocantes, de groupes de copines rieuses, d'hommes timides fixant obstinément leurs pieds et de gens comme moi.

Des gens perdus qui avaient trouvé ici un refuge, fondu dans la foule où personne ne vous remarque.

Dans les lumières vives des projecteurs, sous la boule à facette suspendue, là où les gens dansent et oublient qui ils sont.

Enveloppée du voile de la nuit, avec mon masque de couleurs vibrantes, je tourbillonnais, sur mes chaussures plates noyées entre les escarpins écarlates et les Derbys polies. La musique bourdonnante frappait mes tympans, je dansais, amusée, oubliée, seule. Un pas de bourré, un autre de modern jazz, une ondulation du bassin, un déboulé vers le bar où mon blue lagoon attendait. Une gorgée brûlante, une bouffée de cigarette, un sourire, un autre verre, une autre Lucky Strike, un rire, une danse. Les cachets dans ma poche s'agitaient au rythme de mes pas en rythme.

Vers quatre heures, je me décidais enfin à quitter mon repaire nocturne, sans avoir touché à l'ecstasy. J'errais sans but dans Tokyo, ni pressée, ni inquiète, juste vide.

Et je laissais tranquillement ce vide abyssal emplir mon cœur. Mon pauvre cœur abîmé, lacéré, transpercé, brûlé vif, brisé, noyé de mélancolie.

Un cri perçant me sortit de mes pensées sinistres.


	6. Equilibre

hello lecteur moelleux ! 

Désolée, je suis super excitée et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre trèèès important pour la suite malgré le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus court que les autres ^^

Je m'excuse aussi de n'avoir rien posté ce mois-ci mais j'avais la flemme.

toutefois, bonne lecture quand même !

Chapitre 6 : Equilibre

Je me retournais, serrant fébrilement un pan de mon gilet entre mes doigts. D'autres bruits étouffés me parvinrent, comme ceux d'une lutte acharnée. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, incertaines. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de réfléchir ou de tenir un raisonnement cohérent et encore moins de me défendre, mais mon instinct me poussait à aller voir ce qui pouvait bien arriver à la personne hurlante.

Peut-être cette même curiosité macabre qui nous pousse à regarder entre nos doigts les scènes sanglantes des films d'horreurs.

Un autre hurlement me fis sursauter, il provenait d'une ruelle sombre adjointe à la grande avenue dans laquelle je marchais. Je tournais vaguement la tête, sans doute une droguée ou une shootée.

Mais dans la ruelle lugubre, une femme rampait dans ma direction, surplombée d'un ombre masculine.

Du sang ruisselait sur son visage contusionné et son bras gauche formait un angle anormal au niveau du coude. Je restais pétrifiée.

- A l'aide…au secours…suffoqua la blessée

Mon cerveau ne semblait pas réagir, ou du moins avec un temps de retard.

- Viens là salope ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! gronda une voix gutturale

- Pitié…supplia la femme

- Je…commençais-je avant de tomber à terre, serrant ma tête entre mes mains.

On m'avait frappé violemment à l'arrière du crâne et un liquide rouge poisseux s'échappait de mon cuir chevelu. Je gémissais. Une main puissante me souleva et me colla contre un mur.

- Dommage, mauvais moment et mauvais endroit. Ricana une voix plus nasillarde que la première. Il m'asséna un rude coup de poing sur le visage et me lâcha.

Pourquoi étais-je venue ici ? J'allais mourir comme un chien, on retrouverait mon cadavre dans une semaine, au milieu des ordures putrides. Je m'effondrais à genoux sur le bitume. Ah, mourir, c'était peut-être l'ultime solution. J'avais tout perdu, plus rien ne m'était cher, je ne manquerai à personne, personne, non, personne ne souffrirait de mon absence. C'était peu-être mieux comme ça. Je n'aurais plus à mentir, à faire semblant.

Un rire sauvage me sortit de mes divagations et une étincelle éblouissante jaillit dans mon cerveau.

Et la femme ? Cette pauvre femme avait besoin de moi. Je devais l'aider. Je pouvais l'aider. J'avais le pouvoir, j'avais le Death Note. Je sortais le bout de papier jaune, récupérais un bâton qui gisait à côté de moi et le glissais dans mes cheveux emmêlés et ensanglantés.

Avec le bout de bois rougeoyant, j'inscrivais le nom des deux hommes dont je pouvais enfin voir les visages. L'un était âgé, dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux bruns éparses, une mâchoire trop carrée et des yeux haineux. L'autre, plus jeunes et plus frêle, au nez aquilin et à la bouche fine.

Bunji Tojimo et Ebiko Tojimo. Deux frères, qui, dans quarante misérables secondes seraient morts. Un…Ils riaient en frappant la pauvre femme.

Cinq…et si elle mourait avant eux ? Quinze …ils riaient encore…vingt … ce rire animal et cruel, comme celui d'une bête sans âme…trente…vide…ce rire immonde qui souillait mes oreilles. Trente-cinq …ce rire cru que je haïssais Quarante…ce rire monstrueux s'est arrêté. Les noms étaient à jamais inscris sur le vieux papier, leurs longues lignes écarlates s'étalant comme le couchée de soleil sur la mer. Le silence était revenu. Je me hissais péniblement sur mes jambes et me mettais à courir, courir comme jamais je n'avais couru.

La ville s'éveillait durant ma course. Les lumières des appartements dessinaient des motifs géométriques sur les buildings, la rue se peuplait de gens matinaux, de bureaucrates.

Arrivée devant ma porte, j'entrais en trombe et tombais à genoux dans le hall. Je les avais tués. Haryuk se tenait derrière moi, silencieux.

- Qu'ais-je fait ? Murmurais-je, les yeux exorbités, la respiration sifflante.

Mes ongles raclaient nerveusement le sol et quelques larmes horrifiées vinrent s'écraser entre mes doigts.

- Hana, c'était toi ou eux. Tenta doucement Haryuk

Je lui lançait un regard paniqué.

- Je suis un monstre. Je les ai tués. Je suis comme _lui.._ Je sème le mal où que je passe. Je suis maudite !

- Non, tu n'es pas un monstre et tu n'es pas maudite. Tu es quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Tu m'entends Hana ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il serra tendrement mes épaules tandis que je sanglotais, agenouillée au beau milieu de la pièce.


	7. Arrestation

Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pas vraiment en avance ^^' désolée pour ce (monstrueux) retard mais j'avais la tête à autre chose et comme c'est la rentrée, retour aux priorités =)

merci aux reviewers et aux followers/favoris de suivre ma modeste fic, ça me fait super plaisir !

Sur ce, Bonne rentrée et bonne lecture XD

Chapitre 7 : Arrestation 

Je fumais une Lucky Strike, adossée contre la façade extérieure du bâtiment où Misa passait un shooting photo. J'étais éreintée, mes yeux étaient encore rougis des larmes de la veille et ma voix devenait rauque. L'atmosphère du shooting photo me déplaisais, j'étais sortie m'aérer et me détendre. Misa sortit, toute guillerette comme à son habitude, j'écrasais ma clope du bout du pied en la voyant.

- Tu ne devrais pas fumer ces cochonneries Hana, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Dit Misa sur un ton de reproche.

Je haussais les épaules, lasse.

- Bon, tu ne m'as pas l'air d'humeur mais j'ai envie d'aller voir Light. Tu viens ? Il doit être à Todai en ce moment non ?

- Mouais sans doute. Je t'accompagne si tu veux, je ferais semblant d'être de bonne humeur.

Elle me serra dans ses bras frêles sans prévenir, tapotant gentiment mon épaule.

- Misa ? demandais-je interloquée

- Ecoute, je ne suis peut-être pas un génie, mais j'ai bien compris que quelque chose clochait. Alors si tu ne veux pas m'en parler c'est ton choix et je le respecte, mais je suis là pour toi, pour te soutenir, donc même si tu ne me dis rien, je te consolerais comme je le pourrais.

- Misa… Je suis vraiment désolée…

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Bon, on y va ? sourit-elle en me lâchant

- Allez, et après, on ira au ciné et au resto ! enchaînais-je, avec gaieté

Misa hocha la tête. Elle parvenait toujours à me faire retrouver le sourire même dans les pires situations mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier les actes irréparables que j'avais commis.

Nous montâmes dans une citadine noire, plutôt discrète et passe-partout aux vitres teintées qui nous déposa à l'entrée de Todai.

L'université à l'heure du déjeuner était bondée d'étudiants grignotant un repas sur le pouce dans la cour. Misa avançait un peu au hasard et je la suivais, de nouveau perdue dans mes pensées.

- LIGHT ! hurla-t-elle soudain me réveillant.

Elle s'élança en direction d'un banc, sa jupe trop courte laissant entrapercevoir son sous-vêtement rose, je soupirais. Il faudrait peut-être que je lui dise, mais pour l'instant mon regard était absorbé par Light.

La beauté du jeune homme et son charisme étaient remarquables, il n'afficha aucune once de honte lorsque Misa lui sauta littéralement dessus.

La silhouette qui était assise sur le banc de bois clair et avec qui Light semblait discuter se leva et sortit de l'ombre. En le reconnaissant, j'eus envie de disparaître sous terre. Ryuga fixait Misa d'un air fasciné mais un peu effrayant. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur lui ?

Je comptais tenter une fuite alors que Misa me héla :

- Hana ! Nous sommes là.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête résigné, me dirigeant vers eux. Je saluais poliment Light qui m'offrit un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres gourmandes.

- Hana-san voici Ryu…

- Inutile Light-kun, nous nous connaissons déjà, n'est ce pas Ryuga ?

- C'est exact en effet Light-kun, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Hana-chan.

Le suffixe qu'il ajouta me déplut fortement.

- C'est Hana-san pour toi comme pour Light-kun. Crachais-je en jetant un froid polaire sur la conversation.

Un groupe de jeunes femmes hystériques s'approcha, prenant des photos de Misa, scandant son nom, suivies d'une dizaines de garçons.

- Partout où il y a des adolescents on me reconnaît. Ah ! Quelqu'un m'a touché les fesses ! s'écria Misa en rougissant, elle parcourut l'assemblée bruyante qui nous entourait du regard, gênée.

- C'est inacceptable ! Je vais retrouver le coupable immédiatement ! clama Ryuga ce qui me surprit un peu venant du garçon attendant devant une vitrine de pâtisseries sous la pluie.

- Misa ! Gronda une voix féminine qui ne m'était pas inconnue. La manager de Misa surgit soudain de la foule compacte et attira Misa loin de moi et des deux garçons. La jeune femme bafouilla un au revoir tandis que je me précipitais à sa suite. Nous sortions à peine de Todai lorsqu'une masse de policiers au visage masqué fondit sur nous, écartant violemment la manager.

Je hurlais le nom de Misa alors qu'on nous séparait sans aucune douceur.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous êtes accusée de meurtre et de complicité de meurtre. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Avez-vous compris vos droits ? s'écria un agent en secouant Misa.

J'étais terrifiée :

- Laissez-la ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!

Un policier se retourna, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique me fixaient intensément.

- Votre amie est arrêtée. Restez loin d'elle dorénavant.

Je demeurais interloquée. Ils entraînèrent Misa dans fourgon sombre, et en quelques instants, je me retrouvais seule au milieu de la rue.

Je rebroussais chemin et me précipitais là où j'avais laissé Light.

Le jeune homme marchait, un air préoccupé marquait les traits ciselés de son visage.

- Light ! Interpellais-je

- Hana-san, tu étais avec Misa lorsqu'elle s'est faite arrêter ?

- Oui ! Il faut faire quelque chose, tu dois être le suivant sur la liste de L. et moi la troisième.

- Oui. Tu as raison mais ils t'arrêteront avant moi, car tu es une cible plus facile et moins intéressante que moi pour L. Tu n'auras qu'à abandonner le Death Note une fois enfermée, ils n'auront plus de preuves.

- Je…Je…suis d'accord. Mais ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, je ne t'obéirais pas. Je fais ce que tu me dis pour Misa. Je ne suis plus de ton côté mais du sien alors fais tout ce qu'il faut pour la sortir de là.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre. J'ai un plan que je ne peux pas te révéler mais toi, Misa et moi en sortirons indemnes si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis.

- Compris.

- Quand ils te retiendront prisonnière, attends un peu et abandonne ton Death Note si tu sens que tu vas craquer. Ne te laisse pas impressionner. Pour le reste, fais-moi confiance et laisse moi faire.

- Bien, j'y vais. Dis-je vivement avant de m'en aller en courant.

Il hocha la tête avant de partir dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Je pressais le pas, sortant de ma main tremblotante mon briquet et mon paquet de Lucky Strike. Je pinçais le bout de la cigarette entre mes lèvres roses. Un fourgon noir surgit soudainement au détour d'une rue. Je me figeais et ouvrais béatement la bouche, laissant tomber ma clope. Une vingtaine de policiers descendit du véhicule et fondirent sur moi, j'étais finie et ce n'était pas l'ecstasy dans ma poche qui allait me rassurer.

Je fus bientôt entourée d'une foule de visages masqués et de gilets en kevlar. On me passa les menottes, emprisonnant mes bras dans une position inconfortable. Un homme rude me grogna mes droits, j'acquiesçais mollement, sous l'impact humiliant de la situation. Ils m'embarquèrent dans leur marée humaine à l'intérieur du fourgon obscur.

La camionnette nous secouait violemment, ses amortisseurs étaient totalement inefficaces.

La douleur aiguë d'une piqûre au creux du cou me sortit un instant de ma torpeur mais mes paupières devinrent soudain d'une lourdeur insupportable.


	8. Solitude

hellooooo ! Enfin un chapitre à l'heure ^^.

Bonne lecture à vous mes moelleux et n'hésiter pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 8 : Solitude

J'étais mal à l'aise. J'ouvrais les yeux. Néant, un noir total m'entourait. J'étais pieds et poings liés, des lanières froides barraient tout mon corps et m'entravaient contre une table dure. Je me débattais faiblement. J'avais peur. Il faisait si sombre, je m'agitais plus intensément. Un affolement sensé m'envahissait peu à peu. Que faisais-je ici ? Où étais-je ? Un visage refit brusquement surface dans mon esprit, chassant toute pensée cohérente, ce portrait s'étira, gonfla dans ma tête, ce portrait signifiait la terreur, une terreur viscérale.

Un visage masculin aux traits bruts, semblables à ceux d'une statue rongée par le temps, aux yeux vides, ciel nocturne en l'absence de lune pâle.

Papa, le carillon de la mort. La faux scintillante élevée au-dessus de ma nuque.

Papa. Etait-ce lui ? M'avait-il retrouvée ?

- Hoshino-san, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda une voix électronique

- Allumez la lumière s'il vous plaît.

- Je suis contraint de refuser ta demande. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Je… j'ai été accusée de meurtre et de complicité de meurtre.

- C'est exact. As-tu le moindre lien avec Kira et ses crimes ?

- Non. Allumez la lumière s'il vous plaît.

- Nous avons des preuves contre toi. Admets-tu connaître Misa Amane et Light Yagami ?

- Oui. Allumez la lumière par pitié.

- Non. Tes parents adoptifs sont bien Fukuo Hoshino et Honoka Hoshino ?

- Oui.

- Sont-ils morts le 30 août 2009 dans un crash aérien provoqué par le terroriste Jonas Mitchell ?

Je hochais la tête, retenant mes larmes.

- Bien. Pourquoi as-tu été placée en maison adoptive ?

- Vous ne le savez pas ? Narguais-je

- Si, bien sûr. Je voudrais avoir ta version des faits. Répondit la voix robotique

- Je n'ai aucune envie de revenir dessus et encore moins avec quelqu'un aussi lâche que vous qui se masque derrière une voix de synthèse et retient prisonnière une innocente.

La voix ne me répondit plus et je fis à nouveau face à la noirceur et à la solitude.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout mais attendez un instant. Si vous lisez une fanfic, vous lisez le travail d'une personne (je ne parle pas que pour moi), écrire prend du temps, c'est du boulot, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de prendre deux minutes et de laisser un commentaire ou une critique si elle est justifiée et constructive.

kiss =)


	9. L

Saluut mes lecteurs moelleux (oh des gens viennent encore lire malgré mon retard impardonnable ^^) donc comme je le disais, je suis absolument confuse.

j'ai vraiment manqué de temps, donc voilà un nouveau mini-mini chapitre (toutes mes excuses osmose-sama =), ce chapitre est un bonus en quelque sorte donc profitez bien, dite moi si ce point de vue vous plaît, j'en écrirais un autre =)

Merci au reviewers et voila une petite réponse :

Hinata-chan : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part 3, j'aime les gens qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire

kiss

D-Blue Fairy : Merci beaucoup ! je fais mon maximum pour éviter de faire un L trop guimauve (j'essaie de e pas projeter mes fantasmes sur le personnage =) Tu devrais tenter de publier une fanfic, tu as peut etre un talent dont tu n'as pas conscience =p

kiss

bonne lecture a tous =)

Chapitre 9 : L

L n'était pas quelqu'un de sensible. Certes, il était humain et possédait des sentiments, mais ses raisonnements lui paraissaient plus importants.

Les sentiments du jeune homme étaient comme une vieille tapisserie en arrière plan de son intelligence et de ses réflexions trop complexes pour être gâchée avec des émotions.

Il fixait sa tasse de café brunâtre avec un air maladif, son attention fut soudain attirée par un des écran lumineux devant lui.

Celui qui lui montrait Hana Hoshino. La jeune fille hurlait visiblement mais le cri restait silencieux pour L qui avait fait couper le son.

- Watari, s'il te plaît, l'écran numéro trois. Ordonna L, tout à coup plus intéressé

Un hurlement déchirant fit sursauter le détective, il se repositionna et posa l'ongle de son pouce contre sa lèvre.

- Pauvre fille. Souffla Matsuda apitoyé, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer L plus que de le rendre compatissant.

- Laisse-moi ! Je te hais ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Je ne serais pas comme toi ! Vas crever salopard ! Je t'étriperais pour tout ce que tu nous as fait ! Feula la jeune fille en tirant sur ses liens.

L se demandait à qui Hoshino-san pouvait-elle bien adresser ses paroles venimeuses. Certainement pas à lui. Il feuilleta dans son dossier et tira une page au hasard. Il parcourut quelques lignes. Ses parents biologiques étaient vivants, elle leur avait été retirée à l'age de huit ans, pour maltraitance. C'était les seules informations que le détective pourtant brillant avait pu dénicher sur la suspecte. Ses parents adoptifs ainsi que son « frère » étaient décédés à bord d'un vol détourné par un terroriste américain. Cette fille n'avait pas eu la vie facile de Light-kun ou de Misa. Elle était sous sédatifs, et malheureusement, ils semblaient engendrer des hallucinations ou ramener certains souvenirs douloureux dans son esprit. Dans cet état, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus d'elle que ces menaces futiles. L souffla, frustré de devoir admettre que sa méthode ne fonctionnerait pas sur elle.

Il avala une gorgée de café froid, quand son index gauche effleura le papier lisse et glacé d'une photo. Il la retira précautionneusement du reste des feuilles et la scruta, attentif à la moindre chose étrange, ou qui serait pour lui anormale.

La jeune fille avait trois, peut-être quatre années de moins, elle était assise sur une pelouse haute et verdoyante, un garçon plus jeune dormait sur son épaule. Ils étaient radicalement différents. L'enfant possédait de court cheveux auburn et son visage aux traits ronds de l'enfance affichait une expression douce.

La jeune fille souriait franchement, ses longues boucles blondes s'emmêlaient en cascade dans son dos.

C'était le sourire le plus éclatant et le plus sincère qu'il avait vu sur son visage de porcelaine, ceux qu'elle avait offerts au détective lui paraissaient bien fades à présent.

Il regarda à nouveau Hana Hoshino et se dit que la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, mais avait-elle déjà été tendre avec quelqu'un ?

Elle se débattit soudain à travers l'écran et L put voir une larme brillante rouler sur sa joue puis tomber sur le sol sombre.

Un motif se détacha en relief de la tapisserie sentimentale de L. C'était la pitié, il ressentait une pointe de compassion en voyant dans cet état la fille gentille et bienveillante qui avait veillé sur lui le temps d'une soirée.

- Watari, détache-la. Je vais aller lui parler.

- Ryuzaki ?

- Elle n'est pas Kira.

- D'accord, fit le vieil homme, apparemment rassuré.

L vit la démarche rigide de Watari sur l'écran. Il demanda à la jeune fille de rester immobile jusqu'à son départ.

Ne trouvant aucun intérêt à la scène, il surveilla vaguement Light et Misa. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans une position qu'L savait volontairement inconfortable. Misa ronflait doucement, rien d'inquiétant.

Les entraves de la jeune Hoshino-san avaient été levées, elle s'était écroulée à genoux sur le sol, le visage entre les mains. Watari débarrassa la pièce exiguë du matériel qui retenait auparavant la pauvre fille prisonnière. Un pauvre lit de bois sec dormait dans un coin et dans l'autre, les latrines émaillées attendaient. Hana s'était maintenant assise sur le bord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux, dans une attitude de profond désespoir. Le détective se leva et traversa les couloirs déserts de son pas un peu gauche.

Il arriva devant la cellule qui lui parut vraiment étroite et dépourvue de vie.

- Hoshino-san, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille leva précipitamment la tête, ses grands yeux céruléens écarquillés.

- Ryuga ? Mais qu'est-ce que…commença-t-elle avant de frémir, Je…J'avais oublié. Mais je croyais que je ne faisais pas partie de vos suspects ?!

- Mon affirmation était véridique lorsque je vous l'ai dite. Mais suite à votre rencontre avec Misa Amane et Light Yagami qui sont les principaux suspects de cette affaire, j'ai dû aboutir à de nouvelles conclusions.

- Je vois, et depuis quand tu me vouvoies ?

- Depuis que vous faîtes partie des suspects. Répondit-il, un peu déstabilisé par la familiarité de la jeune fille.

Elle se tut et son regard bascula vers ses chaussures.

- Je dois éclaircir certains points autour de vos parents biologiques.

- Vous n'avez qu'à les éclaircir tout seul Mr Le Détective.

- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible.

- Tch. Que veux-tu savoir ? céda-t-elle

- Pour quelles raisons avez-vous été retirée à vos parents biologiques, essayez d'être précise. Somma-t-il, un peu las de cette discussion infructueuse

Elle masqua son visage et regarda le jeune homme entre ses doigts.

- Mon père buvait et quand il en avait fini avec ma mère, il s'occupait de mon cas. C'est un alcoolique.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'il vous brutalisait physiquement uniquement ?

- Comment appelles-tu ça quand ton propre père t'enferme dans une pièce aussi sombre que la nuit, qu'il te frappe jusqu'à s'écrouler sur le sol en jurant alors que tu n'es qu'une pauvre fillette qui n'a rien demandé et qui pleure en suppliant son père d'arrêter de cogner sa mère avant même de penser à elle ? Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Maintenant à moi de te demander un service.

- Merci de votre honnêteté. Quel est votre demande ?

- Je veux parler à cet enfoiré de L. cet abruti m'a enfermé, m'a drogué et a fouillé dans ma vie privée alors j'estime avoir le droit de lui parler en face.

Le détective passa une main blafarde dans ses cheveux corbeaux et caressa sa lèvre inférieure du pouce.

- Je suis L. déclara-t-il

Elle resta muette un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire froid, cruel, dénué de sentiments.

- Alors ça ! Tu m'auras eu jusqu'au bout. Dire que j'ai recueilli le plus grand détective du monde sous la pluie battanet devant une vitrine de pâtisseries ! Tu sais, le premier jour où je t'ai vu, j'avais pensé avoir trouvé pire que moi sans réellement être sincère mais maintenant, je sais que j'avais raison ! Tu t'es servi de moi et je viens de t'aider en plus ! Je suis vraiment la reine des connes ! Putain ! Regarde moi, pitoyable hein ?!

- Je ne pense pas qu'Hoshino-san soit pitoyable. Coupa doucement L, Votre réaction est humaine.

- Vas-t-en. Et ne reviens pas. Laisse-moi crever en paix. Ricana la jeune fille en se tournant vers le mur.

L ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait le droit de lui en vouloir, peut-être même de le haïr mais Kira passait avant tout. Il s'en alla, traînant des pieds sur le sol frais.


End file.
